Alone Together
by Green-Elphaba-Thropp
Summary: Two people destined to be alone forever in some form meet, they find comfort in the destiny through eachother, and one finds much sought warmth. But the problem is, they are on opposite sides. Leaving is hard. One shot the other had too many mistakes R


((A/N: Ok Hi! second one shot and first Sailor moon fic! Please don't ask me where I got this pairing. This load of carckyness came straight from my head!I was thinking too much and I got an idea. Please enjoy! Oh and the are translations.))

Disclaimer: A pointless thing, I mean honestly we all know who owns this stuff and it's certinly not a 16 year old girl in the US She's much older and in Japan. And if I did own this stuff, Why would I be writing stuff here?

* * *

Meioh Setsuna walked silently from the sleeping hotel the day before thye senshie left Romania. They had come to see Michiru's concert series and gotten trapped here by Vampires and other creatures of the night. There had been an immense battle and each had fought hard and well. Something had been hidden from the world by two partakers though, a blooming interest between two people. No one but the two knew of it, and no one ever could. Both knew it was a deadly secret that they couldn't' let out, if it did come out both would be in danger. Some how though the senshie known to have some of the best self control had given into the strong pull of her emotions and fallen in secret for the enemy.

Setsuna was darting through the woods at high speeds. She could see the tall castle in the distance as she ran towards it. She was there quickly and ran up to the door. She stopped to catch her breathing and to fix all disheveled part of her appearance. After she finished that she opened the large wooden door and walked quietly in. "Yoshiko?" Setsuna asked quietly into the dark walking as quietly as possible. "Yoshiko?" She asked again a little louder.

Suddenly the senshie was surrounded by a large cloak as a pair of soft lips met hers in the night. It was deep and full of love, yet so gently and pleading. It held the loneliness that only someone destined to be alone for all time could truly under stand. "Setsuna, you came." A gentle female voice cut the silence, still slightly breathless from the kiss. In the moon light there was a vision of blood red hair on the head of the woman and Setsuna stared at the red eyes with her dark ones.

Before her stood one of the most beautiful women she'd ever met. Her name was Yoshiko but she was known as Bloody Vampiru. Not even Yoshiko's father knew her real name. She had learned it from a hidden letter to her father, Bloody Count Dracul, written by her mother. She had graced the long green haired woman with the name during the chase though the castle.

_Flash Back_

_Setsuna ran under a quickly closing door to evade a vampire. She didn't know if there was a way out but it was either that or be eaten, she'd opted for the room. Unbeknownst to Setsuna Vampiru was running into the same room from a different direction. Both doors closed at the same time sealing the room off from the rest of the castle. _

_The plan for the doors closing was to block the person that Vampiru was chasing, it had backfired when the blond haired girl ran into the shadows near the door and turned just as Vampiru ran in and the door closed. "Chikushou _Damn_!" Rang out in the half-ling's voice as she tried with all of her super human strength to reopen the door._

_Setsuna felt a similar predicament but she didn't speak, she was more interested in seeing who or what else was in here with her. She grabbed her staff tightly as she walked over to where the cuss had emitted. She saw the leader of the horrific battle in her stained glass looking cloak battling with the door. "Stand still." Setsuna said firmly to the woman holding the orb of her staff to the throat of the blood haired woman._

"_Oh and why should I?" She asked looking down at the threatening staff. She didn't care what Setsuna did to her, she wanted to die, but she couldn't. A child of two races and rejected by both, she was alone in a way she was sure no one could understand. Her whole life, all she'd wanted was to feel love both love and warmth._

_Setsuna looked at the eyes that had been revealed to her glowing and bright red. Something about them seemed defiant, but not quite as threatening. Yet still they showed her something familiar, something she couldn't quite place. Something about the familiarity made her lower her staff. She couldn't do it, she couldn't kill that look, at least not until she knew what it was._

"_Why aren't you attacking me?" Vampiru asked angrily as the staff lowered. "Do it! Come on you pathetic little Senshie! Some Sailor of the __Ginzuishou__ you are! You have the enemy in you're hands willing to let you kill them and you aren't! What's wrong with you?" She asked yelling from her fuming state. The word 'you' echoed in the bare room as Setsuna stayed silent._

_She wouldn't do it, she couldn't. There was something in the glowing eyes and the angry voice that she couldn't kill. Something of the girl felt familiar, as if it dwelt in her own heart, but she couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly in one swift motion Vampiru was behind Setsuna's back with her neck in a position poised for biting._

"_Come on 'senshie' Defend yourself!" She ordered. The order did nothing; something told her the woman wouldn't do it. _

"_No." Setsuna finally spoke. She felt her head be thrown as Vampiru thrust her away and walked to a wall hopeless now. The poor vampire was confused and hopeless as she slid down the wall, her cloak billowing around her._

"_Why? What do I mean? I am nothing." She said looking up her eyes finally losing their horribly haunting red glow and going back to a dark, almost brownish, red color. "No one deserves these cures. To live forever, to see the end of time, it's not fair." She said in a dark voice thinking on her life._

"_Destiny curses though blessings. Most would give anything to be immortal." Setsuna said thinking on her own life. She too was destined to live to the end of the world. God created her for the one and only purpose of keeping the time line free of temperament. That meant that she was to eternally live alone._

_Yes she had the other senshie, but none of them understood. She had Small lady, but she too could not comprehend what Setsuna had to face, she was forced to face a life of secrets completely a lone. "A life to the end of time is only made worse when you are destined to be a lone in it." Setsuna said to the thoughts._

"_What do you know of alone?" Vampiru shot. "You have you're fellow Senshie of the Ginzuishou." She couldn't believe that this woman so surrounded by purity and love constantly could know the pain of being a lone._

"_Do you know my element? I am the senshie of time! I guard the time gates. I know the future as well as the past. I guard the time stream? I could never tell the others what I have seen. Being surrounded by such people and getting to a point where they call me friend and I can say nothing, that makes me more alone then loneliness." Setsuna said utterly shocked at the thought. "How do you, someone with so many followers, and so many around you, how could you be as alone as I am?" She asked testing the woman in the same way._

_Vampiru stood up flames showing in her extinguished eyes. "I am a child of two races, yet I am rejected by both! They are using me! And I am using them, they are nothing." She said looking in Setsuna's eyes. She had to avert them to escape getting entranced by them. She saw beauty in the eyes and understanding she'd never felt before, was this what it was like to be loved? She felt the warmth of her heart leaping at the though of someone knowing her, and just the look of the eyes made her want to be closer to the woman. _

_Vampiru was supposed to love men; she knew that was who she was supposed to be drawn. So why was she so attracted to the woman in front of her? Was it the understanding? The strength she saw in the warrior? What caused the stirring? _

_Setsuna was feeling the same. She had finally realized the familiar look and sound in Vampiru's voice and eyes that she had been seeing and hearing, it the utter loneliness of an unfair destiny. Fate had made their torture similar, and she realized it. She also felt entranced by the dark red eyes. Vampiru's features were beautiful, they were sharp, and even her fangs, that sparkled from the light in the window, added to the lovely affect._

_Setsuna stood and walked over to Vampiru. "I'm sorry, Vampiru. I understand, but I wish you didn't have to live this." She said laying a gentle hand on the woman's back. She could feel the slender feel of the thin form of Vampiru. She had the extreme urge to touch the hair of the girl._

_At the feel of the had Vampiru's face shot over and looked at Setsuna's, but the look it held was not threatening, it was pleading. She was pleading for more. Setsuna turned her body so that it faced the thin woman fully. She gently took her hand to Vampiru's hair and ran a hand through the blood red locks. "Call me Yoshiko." Vampiru whispered._

_Vampiru, now known to be Yoshiko, took Setsuna's warm hand and laid it on her cold cheek. It was then that Setsuna realized that the entirety of Yoshiko's body was cold. There was no body heat for the undead; they sucked it all from the blood of their victims. That meant that Yoshiko either hadn't drunk blood in a while, or physically couldn't drink human blood._

_Gently Yoshiko took Setsuna's hand to her mouth and kissed it .Tingles ran up Setsuna's body from the small action, and they increased as the women looked into each other's eyes. Yoshiko couldn't hold it in any longer, she collided her mouth with Setsuna's in a hungry passion that was gently and entrancing. Setsuna found herself unable to resist the kiss and melted into it gently. She felt her hand roaming of their own free will to any area possible of Vampiru's skin._

_Accordingly Yoshiko begged entrance into the well formed mouth of Setsuna by running her cold tongue along the blood red lips of Setsuna. The response was instantaneous; her mouth was open as her lips accepted the request. Yoshiko, who had placed her hands on the time senshie's waist found her hands running down the side of Setsuna's body. They quickly found the rim of the short skirt of the sailor uniform and started to trail her hand up the firm thigh bringing the skirt with it._

_The whole time their tongues were exploring the opposite's mouth as Setsuna found the only warm spot on Vampiru's body, her fangs. She twirled her tongue around them still letting her hands travel. Yoshiko was not exactly board with her adventures and her cold hands made patterns on the tan thigh of Setsuna and her tongue explored every possible crevasse of the other woman's mouth._

_They were torn apart by two things. One was a need for oxygen but the other caused them to be silent, the other was the sound of the barricade on one side opening. Yoshiko thought quickly and knelt down taking the end of Setsuna's staff, which had somehow gotten placed on the wall near them, in her hands and pointed the orb to her through. It looked like the scene before the conversation. _

_One of the vampires walked in the room and was horrified and poised to attack when Setsuna jerked the wand understanding the plan. "Who's faster?" She threatened the vampire. "You let me go and I'll return her." She offered as a trade. The Vampire let her go and ran to her mistress._

_End Flashback_

Setsuna smiled at the woman she had so easily fallen for. Later that day, during a battle she had whispered her name in a corner before running back to the fight. They had not instantly left Romania either. They were scheduled to take a couple days and rest there before the next concert. Each night she had spent with the woman she was in the embrace of. "Of course, as I do every night, love" She cooed pushing a piece of soft hair back form the sharp face.

"But it's you're last on here." Yoshiko said holding even tighter onto Setsuna. Setsuna knew it was her last, last night in Romania, the light night of rest, and the last night with the one she loved. "I'll be a lone again, we'll be along again." She said almost innocently searching the eyes of the tall tanned woman.

"Then we should make it count." She said devouring the cold mouth in a warm kiss. The kiss was toxically passionate and sucked the breath out of both participants. After the kiss Vampiru found her hand had woven under Setsuna's shirt so that her cold hand was grazing the warm skin, instantly the hand warmed, almost as if it were a sponge designed to pick up heat.

Setsuna shivered with delight as Yoshiko's hand warmed on her skin. Gently Yoshiko wiggled the hand that had wrapped itself behind Setsuna onto a piece of skin as well. Once again the anomaly occurred; both women were ecstatic about their discovery, and rather excited. Keeping position Vampiru pulled Setsuna down the hall to her bedroom. They shut the door and as soon as it was closed Yoshiko started to kiss Setsuna's neck. Her warm fangs grazed the skin lightly but only the face. She was pleased to see the performance of the desired affect. Her mouth had warmed on contact with the skin and Setsuna and shivered with delight. Vampiru gently un-tucked the rest of the shirt from Setsuna's skirt and pushed her lightly onto the bed so that the long green haired girl was on the bottom. The fun had just begun.

About an hour late both women were laying side by side completely content. The blankets covered both as their bodies were intertwined under the coverings. Setsuna was staring at the happy Yoshiko, who was staring at the sealing reveling at the feeling of a fully warm body for the first time in her life.

Setsuna leaned over and kissed Yoshiko's neck as she traveled up the pronounced jaw to her ear. "I love you, Yoshiko." She whispered with a smirk perfectly placed on her thin face.

This instantly caught the Vampiru Yoshiko's attention as she rolled over wrapping her arms around the woman's small waist. They connected lips once more as they gazed into each other's eyes. Complete love covered every feature of the couple's face. "I love you too, Setsuna." She whispered in a similar way.

Setsuna rested her head on Yoshiko's sternum as Yoshiko bowed her head so the crook of her nose was formed around Setsuna's forehead/ scalp area. "Must this end?" Yoshiko asked knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid so my love." Setsuna said rather depressed in this perfect moment. "But remember, until the end of time, we are alone together." She said looking up the most beautiful woman she'd ever met with teary eyes.

The next mourning Setsuna snuck back to her room just before the others got up. She had slept in her lovers arms for the last time for a while. She grabbed her pre-packed bag and set it near the door just as Rei came out. "Good mourning!" Setsuna said putting on a cheery face as she was soon followed by Minako. A Minako who looked rather disturbed.

Setsuna smiled a little at the two, she had known the supposedly unreturned two sided crush for a while so the sight pleased the rather sad woman. They were soon followed by a joking pair consisting of Makoto and Ami, who were already drinking coffee. She was worried for a moment before remembering that the coffee was located in each room, though hers was untouched, a long with her bed and other things.

Makoto started to make breakfast with the help of Ami as Minako and Rei 'secretly' held hands under the table. Her favorite part was still to come though. Out of the room her walked a tired yet happy looking Hotaru exited the room she shared with Small lady. She looked as if she had just been caught making out with someone as Chibiusa came out after her rubbing her eyes. That soon stopped at the sight they saw of the many people scattered in twos and the one single person. Next were Mamoru and Usagi being their normal selves and lastly were Michiru and Haruka.

Soon after all were packed and they were sitting at the air port waiting for their plane. Usagi was dragging Mamoru around to stores and the others were talking and laughing in a rather interesting pattern. Each pair was still sitting together as the lot talked in a circle type group. Setsuna was sipping her third cup of coffee for the mourning watching as Haruka and Michiru were their couple-like selves. She was surprised to feel two small hands tap her at the same time.

"Setsuna-mama? Are you ok?" Hotaru asked as she was met with the shining faces of Hotaru and Chibiusa.

"Yeah Plu, you seem a bit sad." Chibiusa said trying to Cheer Setsuna up with her pouty face.

"Setsuna smiled as they called out their numbers boarding. "I'll be fine, now you two run along an go board." She ordered grabbing her bag.

Somehow they had managed it so that each couple was sitting together on the flight with Setsuna, once again, alone. She looked down as the flew over the increasingly familiar forest of Transylvania castle and the castle itself. Setsuna could have sworn that a caped figure was waving up at the plane from the roof of the castle. She waved back as tears came to her eyes again.

She finally let the tears run free before she fell into a much needed sleep for the rest of the flight. She had a dream about Vampiru in her sleep. They were reunited in the 30th century at the time gates. Together they were guarding time and living happily forever. Ion the end of it Vampiru said 'Hearts united by love have a pull that is unstoppable. That is truly the deepest magic of all. We will never have to be alone again we're together." Before it faded out leaving a happily sleeping Setsuna for the rest of the flight!

* * *

(A/N: Before peopel kill me! Chibiusa and Hotaru did not do anythign like Setsuna and Vampiru! They're waaaaay too young COME ON! I'm not a freak (Or well not that much of one anyways) f I now that! no i leave it up to imagination but that can be nothin past a kiss.))


End file.
